1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose clamp structure and to a hose construction employing same.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hose clamps for flexible hose made primarily of polymeric material are well known and widely used throughout industry and many of these hose clamps consist of an adjustable band which is adapted to be disposed around an associated hose end to clamp the hose end around an associated structure, such as, a tubular conduit, or the like. Examples of hose clamps each defined as an adjustable band are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,200, 3,925,851, 4,128,918 and 4,214,351.
It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,712 to provide a crimp-on clamp for flexible conduit which has an integral helical wire wherein the clamp uses an over-center toggle link connected to such helical wire.
However, the crimp-on clamp mentioned above is comparatively complex and expensive and is used most efficiently with associated wire-reinforced flexible hose of only one particular size. Similarly, the adjustable band type hose clamp disclosed by the above-mentioned other three patents is only used to clamp hose having a size within a predetermined narrow size range and uses substantial material to surround the hose end thereby adding to the cost thereof.